Similarities
by Professor Cheesecake
Summary: SEQUEL TO NEVER TRUST A TEACHER Mr Lancer has moved out of Krikket, and back to Amity Park. It's been YEARS...so why is his past coming to haunt him? And...in such a strange way? ON HIATUS
1. Gone

**So, here it is: the sequel to Never Trust a Teacher. **

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

'You've let yourself go, Lancer.' He thought, switching his gaze between an all-too-truthful mirror and a happy photograph of himself and his old girlfriend, Liza. Liza was a nice girl, tall, thin, and with long brown hair the colour of dark chocolate. The only thing that had a semblance of a flaw was that she had one tooth higher than the rest. If somebody took a look at her then and him now, they'd have wondered how in the world he'd landed a girl like her. But back then, when they were together and happy, he hadn't been bald, or overweight. He had been lean and skinny, with a head full of shaggy black hair.

He had broken up with Liza only a few days before he'd moved out of town and back to his old hometown, Amity Park. She'd been hurt and confused; he hadn't given her any reason as to why he'd left. It wasn't even a month later that he'd tried to drive back in hopes of explaining everything-inner turmoil and all-and maybe even getting back together. But the old town of Krikket was gone, having disappeared without a trace. And wherever he looked, he couldn't find anybody he'd known there either.

He had a theory why; most likely, after the one thing that had kept paranormal threats away from the public had been taken away by force, ghosts had overrun the town. And the same people that he'd called in concern for the safety of fourteen year old Jaden Glass didn't have a choice but to evacuate the town, and somehow make it disappear off the face of the Earth.

And so any and all chances of Rick Lancer getting back together with Liza Mailencho were gone.

**I know, I know, it's incredibly short, which is sort of unsurprising, considering the length of the chapters in Never Trust a Teacher. However, the rest of the chapters will be relatively normal length.**

**And while I really, really hope that it's been made obvious from my writing (which I...sorta doubt, but you tell me) I need to point out something that you really need to pay attention to before you read the rest of the story or else it will NEVER make sense. That thing is: I never said Danny's name in the prequel to this. The only name I mentioned in that story is Mr Lancer. So...guess who Jaden Glass is? **


	2. Nothing's Wrong At Home

**Hello, citizens! See, I told you that the rest of the chappies wouldn't be so short. Now, so you don't magically mistake me for some old guy named Butch Hartman (well, I don't know how old he is, but he's a lot older than me, that's for sure) I will tell you that I don't own Danny Phantom. I actually don't own any part of this story except for Jaden Glass and his sister, and the plot. Seriously, I don't even own Mrs Brown. I saw her in _Mystery Meat_-when Mr Lancer unveils their 'meat feast' that's just been stolen in the staff room-and took her here and gave her a name.  
...I don't actually watch the show that much. I'm just good at absorbing information. **

Danny let out a loud grunt as his back hit a brick wall at about fifty miles an hour. Blinking stars out of his eyes, he managed to duck just as a large steel fist hit the wall where his head had just been.

"Hey! Watch it! My head's been hit enough times without you adding to that number!" he said, throwing a ball of ice at the monster, having learned the hard way that an ecto-blast would only bounce would only bounce off this new metallic ghost-and wouldn't stop bouncing. He was sure that his first blast was around here somewhere... Honestly, it was easier to fight Skulker.

"Ha! Ha! Haaa!" Said the ghost, its mouth opening like a ventriloquist's dummy. Its voice was like metal being ripped apart, loud and screechy. It was usually impossible to tell what it was saying unless it was something simple like what it had just said.

"Alright, let's see how _you_ like it!" he yelled angrily, flying up to the ghost's head and punching him with all the strength he had.

The ghost roared in pain, and Danny tried not to do the same as he clutched his gloved hand, which was throbbing painfully. "Note to self," he muttered as his eyes began to water, "punching a big ghost made of metal equals _bad idea_" he shook his head to clear it, only to see that the large ghost was down on its metallic knees, holding its head.

"At least it works..." he pulled out the thermos strapped to his back, carefully using his uninjured left hand to suck the ghost in.

He landed on the ground and leaned against an alley wall. He slowly tugged off his silver glove, wincing as it squeezed his now extremely sensitive fingers painfully. His hand was red and raw-looking, and his fingers refused to move unless he prodded them with his other hand-something that resulted in extreme pain. He quietly swore, and stuffed the glove in his pocket. There wasn't any use in putting it back on anyway, unless he wanted to hurt himself even more.

Checking his watch, Danny swore again. English class had just ended, and bio was just about to start.

In the next few seconds, anyone watching from the ground would swear that they saw a shooting star in the middle of broad daylight. About twenty feet above the ground.

* * *

"Danny?" called Mrs. Brown, a woman with a large hooked nose that reminded him of an eagle, large, green, tired looking eyes, and the longest neck that Danny had ever seen on a person. He stopped on his way to the door and turned around.

"Yes..?" he replied hesitantly.

"Could you come here for a minute or two, sweetie?" she asked in her soft, whispery voice.

Danny sighed, and walked over to his social studies teacher's desk. Ever since he'd made it late to bio two blocks ago, he'd had to be very careful about what he did, for fear of giving away his hand. That usually included keeping the teacher's attention away from him...he kept it down low by his side, out of her range of vision.

"Do you know why I called you here, sweetie?" asked Mrs. Brown. He shook his head, ruling out the option of her noticing his hand, silently wishing that she'd stop calling him 'sweetie' or any other pet name.  
"It's because of your _grades_, dear." She said, emphasizing the word 'grades' as if he'd never heard of such a thing before. "They're, well, going _downhill_."

Danny didn't say anything, wondering if she used to work as a kindergarten teacher; if she hadn't, she should start.

"Danny, honey, I'm just worried about you. You're always so stressed looking lately, and it's unhealthy. Is something wrong at home, darling?"  
Danny had been thinking about how not even his mother called him this many pet names when he realized that she probably wanted an answer.

"Oh! Um," he said, "No. Nothing's wrong at home. I'm, uh, just-"

"Mrs. Brown!" exclaimed an exceptionally cheery voice. Danny turned to see Mr. Lancer entering the room, looking as excited as Tucker when he'd beat Sam at Doomed that one time-granted, she'd been doing homework at the same time, but they had decided not to tell Tucker that.

Mrs. Brown turned to fix Mr. Lancer with a rather pathetic glare. Danny was surprised she was capable of such a thing.

"I'm sorry, Rick, but I was in the middle of an important discussion, thank you." She said, her tone brisk and business-like. While it wasn't all that scary-actually, the Box Ghost was scarier than her and infinitely more interesting-it was still something that was completely unexpected from the soft spoken teacher.

"Oh, so sorry. I can wait." Said Mr. Lancer, grinning. He turned to look at one of the posters lining the walls-it featured a kitten battling a ball of yarn with an A+ written on it-waiting excitedly as he bounced on his heels.

"So, _Danny_." Said Mrs. Brown, who was back to using her whispery voice again.

"Huh?" Danny turned back to his social studies teacher. He'd almost forgotten why he was here in the baffling distraction that was his English teacher.

"You were going to say something?" she said, smiling sweetly.

"Um... right. Everything's just fine." He said, grinning back, albeit indecisively.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah! It's all good!" he said, resisting the urge to fidget nervously under her scrutinizing glare.

Mrs. Brown sighed in defeat. "Alright, hun. Just bring your grades up, _kay_?"

Danny nodded, standing up and leaving the room as quickly as possible.

"You wanted to speak to me, Rick?" said Mrs. Brown, addressing the overweight teacher now intently examining her Garfield poster.

"Hm? Oh, yes, Mrs. Brown. I wanted to ask if we could speak about the upcoming spirit week..."

"Rick, we've spoken at length about this already."

"Yes, well, I thought that _maybe_ we could change our host this year."

"Why would we do that? Jazz Fenton had hosted spirit week for the past two years. She's certainly good at it."

"Ah, yes, that is exactly _why_ I wanted the change."

Mrs. Brown paused. "I don't understand."

"You see, while Miss Fenton is good and practiced at it; wouldn't it be nice to see a _new_ face hosting the school?"

Mrs. Brown thought about this, fingering her necklace of fake pearls around her neck. He had a point; it would be nice to see a change around here. Not to mention that some of the more biased kids tended to fill the air with nonsense about the Fenton parent's profession instead of their daughter's speech. "Okay..." she said slowly, "Who do you propose?"

Rick's smile-which had, up till this point, been so large it looked forced-fell. Obviously, he hadn't thought about this.

"Um," he said, desperately thinking through the roll call of students in his mind, "How about Jesse Whibley? He'd a freshman this year, and a very good motivational speaker. He joined debate club and won every debate he's been on, according to Mr. Salter."

"Rick, he's a freshman. He should at least see how spirit week works before hosting it."

He chewed his lip, thinking. "What about Heather Casson? She's a cheerleader, so she's certainly got pep. She's expressed a desire to host spirit week since her own freshman year, and now that she's a senior, it's her last chance."

There was another pause that felt like forever before Mrs. Brown spoke. "I'll think about it, Rick. But I'll have you know that if we _do_ choose Heather over Jazz, you'll be the one to break the news to her."

Rick nodded, grinning widely, and practically ran from the room.

"If he didn't look so old, I could swear he was a student..." muttered Mrs. Brown, shaking her head as she picked up her pen and began her paperwork.

* * *

"Y'know that movie The Iron Giant?" Danny asked as Jazz examined his broken hand carefully, "It looked almost exactly like that, except a lot shinier."

"And you thought it'd be a good idea to _punch_ it?" asked Sam, sitting cross-legged on the floor, doing homework. Danny glared at her.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" he responded defensively, wincing as his sister dabbed some sort of ointment on his hand.  
Tucker gave a snort of laughter from where he was sitting backwards on the computer chair. "Dude, I don't think your hand agrees with you."

"Aw, c'mon guys, my hand will be good in no time. Besides, I don't see you guys getting rid of any ghosts."

"Yeah well we didn't get zapped by mom and dad's ghost portal." Said Jazz, getting out the bandages. "Besides, you told me to stay _away_ from ghost hunting."

"I think that's his point, Jazz."

"Whose side are you on, Tucker?"

Tucker suddenly became very interested in his PDA.

"So," piped up Sam, changing the subject, "how much trouble were you in for being late to English?"

"Probably none, right dude?" said Tucker, pushing up his glasses, "Lancer never gives you any trouble anymore. It's like he's given up."

"Yeah, I didn't get detention or anything. But Mrs. Brown did call me up after class, and he showed up there. It was really weird."

"Weird how?" asked Jazz, knowing that with her family and friends, there were many levels of weird around her life. What most would consider extremely strange, the Fentons found completely normal. She pushed a red strand of hair away from her face as she continued bandaging her brother's hand, despite his twitching away from her.

"Weird, as in he practically bounced in and interrupted me. And he was super happy, too, like, happier than mom and dad when they see a ghost."

Jazz finished bandaging Danny's hand, giving it a small pat as if to say '_all better'_, ignoring his gasp of pain. She put away the first aid kit before speaking. "Danny, spirit week's coming back around again. You saw him last year-it's his favorite time of year."

"I guess..." he muttered.

"Speaking of spirit week, Jazz, have you started writing your speech yet?" Said Sam, grinning impishly; "it wouldn't happen to compare life to an oyster, would it?"

Jazz blushed as bright as her hair. "Sounds like a couple of _lovebirds_ went snooping through my personal belongings!" she retorted, and Danny and Sam blushed.

Tucker, not having anything around to embarrass him, started laughing. "You've started your spirit week speech already? But you don't even know if they've picked you yet!"

"Well, they've picked me for the last two years, why should this year be any different?"

* * *

There. Jasmine Fenton wasn't going to host Spirit Week. Mrs. Brown didn't get the chance to get a real answer out of Daniel. He was glad that he'd been walking by at the time; Danny's secret was safe, and Rick Lancer was not going to be responsible for having the boy's life taken away from him. Not again.

His thoughts wandered back to Jaden Glass. He'd been a bright student, just like his older sister, Nikki. The ghost attack on him-which had happened only days after a large, natural portal to the ghost zone had appeared right in the middle of the small town of Krikket-was widely publicized. Krikket didn't get much news, so the portal had been huge. The ghost attack on a fourteen year old boy had been enormous.

It had taken a month for a ghost to come around and come saving people, something that was desperately needed when the ghosts had caught on to the fact that there was a natural, permanent portal to the human realm. It was the ghost of a young boy with white hair and green eyes, much like the famous Danny Phantom's. What threw him off was the fact that this ghost was missing an arm, while Mr. Glass wasn't. The ghost never talked, either; some speculated he was mute.

But after a while, Mr. Lancer had put two and two together, to realize the, quiet, always-sporting-a-bruise Jaden Glass and the ghost boy were the same person. The knowledge had scared him; what was a fourteen year old boy doing, risking his life every day like that? He was sure somebody could fix the boy. He had called the government, who connected him to a private ghost hunting agency. They'd promised they'd help Jaden.

They'd lied. He was shocked when he saw what they did-everyone was. It was on the news. He was horrified; how could he be responsible for this? For taking a son away from a mother and father? For taking a brother away from his sister? For taking a friend away from two unsuspecting boys?

He'd sat on the couch long after the news was over, stunned into silence for hours before the phone had rung.

He moved out of town three days later. Back to where he'd grown up, back home, to Amity Park.

It had been remarkably easy to figure out that Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom after that. After Jaden, it was like reading _Good Night Moon_ after reading _The Odyssey_. But this time, the part-ghost's story was going to have a different ending.

He would personally make sure of it.

**_A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding gift a reader can give . Please use this golden opportunity to offer a well deserved praise and/or tips for improvement_...anybody recognize where I got that line from? ...Will anybody take the advice of that li'l line?  
I'd write more of an author's note, but I gotta go hang out with my friend-the same friend that is writing my Harry Potter story with me (yeah, that's an advertisement. Harry Potter fans out there had better go and read it. Right now.) THANKS TO MY BETA READER!**


	3. A Biology Substitute

**Hiya, readers! I don't have very many of you, do I? Ah well, it doesn't matter cuz the chappy's going up anyway. I hope you like my line breaks...I had too much fun with 'em. We'll go back to regular ones next chapter (unless you want me to keep coming up with weirdo things to say. If so, I'll warn you that my ideas are running out XD). **

"Danny, what happened to your hand?" asked Maddie Fenton, taking off her red goggles and the hood attached to them, revealing eyes that were such an interesting shade of blue they almost looked purple, and copper hair that didn't quite reach her shoulders.

Her son, Danny, glanced down at his bandaged hand. He'd tried to hide it, but it was pretty obvious when he used his left hand when he was eating; and consequently made a mess out of his food. "I, err, cut it. In biology…" he trailed off, hoping it didn't sound too much like a question.  
"So why is it bandaged so much sweetie?" His mother asked, confused, and Danny was reminded rather forcibly of Mrs. Brown.

"Well, uh, there was a substitute today, and…she doesn't really know first aid, so she sorta….went nuts with the bandages." He lied, as his sister tried not to giggle into her spaghetti.

"Hm…" Maddie put on her 'mom' face as she thought about that. Danny cringed, hoping that she wouldn't see through his lie.

"Well!" she said, sounding almost perky, "I'm going to call the school when we're done eating. It's completely irresponsible to hire a teacher, substitute or not, who doesn't even know basic first aid. And in something as important as biology, too." She said, annoyed.

Her husband, Jack Fenton, looked up excitedly. "Maybe she was overshadowed by a ghost!" he exclaimed as his son breathed a sigh of relief.

"No, Jack. We installed the Fenton Sensors around the school, remember? If anybody's overshadowed, we'll know."

Danny smirked to himself. He knew full well that the Fenton Sensors were the second invention of theirs that they had forgotten to turn on, the first being the Fenton Portal. But _they_ didn't need to know that…

**LINE ACHE-Y BREAK-Y HEART :D**

Mr. Lancer was just about to leave and lock up the school, when the office phone rang. He sighed; he was really looking forward to a nice hot shower at home. However, he was the only person still there other than the janitors, and they weren't allowed to answer the phone.

He quickly walked towards the phone and picked it up, hoping that whoever happened to be calling didn't want much. "Casper High School, this is Vice Principal Mr. Lancer speaking."

"Mr. Lancer, hi, this is Maddie Fenton. I'm calling about the substitute that my son, Danny, had for biology."

Mr. Lancer furrowed his brows in confusion. "Substitute? There was no…"

Right. This was Maddie Fenton he was speaking to. A pang of fear coursed its way through his heart; if he told her that there wasn't a substitute, she'd become suspicious of something-_anything_. Whatever Danny had told her. But…if the school board found out….

He gave himself a mental shove, telling himself to get his priorities straight. He didn't want another Jaden Glass, did he?

"Hello?" said Mrs. Fenton, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Mrs. Fenton, the biology substitute. Why is it that you're calling about her…?"

"Well, my son cut his hand, and…well, there are a remarkable amount of bandages for a simple cut, to say the least."

Lancer cringed at the information. "Of course, Mrs. Fenton, I'll deal with the situation accordingly." He had the feeling that the boy hadn't gotten a simple cut, from the way he had positioned earlier with Mrs. Brown earlier that day. Absentmindedly wondering who it was that had bandaged him up, he finished the conversation with Mrs. Fenton and finally left the school.

**OOH, LOOK AT THAT, STUDENTS *GASPS* IT'S A LINE BREAK! THEY ARE EXTREMELY RARE AND YOU NEED TO TAKE GREAT CAUTION FOR THEM TO SHOW UP!**

"There we go, Danny, now do you mind if I take a look at your hand instead?" said Maddie, as she hung up the phone, not giving her son enough time to be astounded that his lie had worked.

"Uh…" he examined his hand, covered with thick bandages. If he _did_ have a small cut, then he would've obliged in a heartbeat. And he knew his mother knew it.

"GHOST!" came a shriek, as the ghost alarms went off, as well as Danny's ghost sense. They looked around, and Danny's face fell into a horrified expression.

"_Ohh_, it's a big one!" exclaimed Jack, eyes widening in excitement as he spotted the ghost out the window. He and his wife immediately bounded out of the door excitedly, leaving silence in the house as Danny turned to glare at his sister. She cringed, and put away the now-empty thermos on the table, finally realizing her mistake.

Neither of them spoke for about a minute. Sounds from the ghost battle outside filled the house.

"It took me about an hour and a broken hand to catch that thing, you know that?" he asked, peeved, then transformed and flew outside, without giving her a chance to answer.

Jazz just stood in the kitchen for a few seconds. Finally, she left to go do her homework, muttering "and the Phantom has left the building…"

**IT'S A BREAK. FORMED BY A LINE. THAT MUCH SHOULD BE OBVIOUS. HI, BY THE WAY.**

Maddie ducked and rolled, narrowly avoiding a large fist that hit the ground hard enough to shake the earth a little bit. She got up and sprinted as the giant took another swing.

"Ugh!" she screamed, as she watched Jack dive out of the way this time. How could they defeat this thing when it acted just like an overgrown toddler that wanted something it couldn't have? It had no strategy; no pattern to its punches…all they could do was wait for it to get distracted.

Wait; that was it!

"Jack!" called Maddie, and both the bright orange-suited man and the ghost stopped what they were doing to look at her. Using its split second of surprised, she mimicked the position of using one of their larger guns, before doing a back hand spring to avoid being squished. She almost landed perfectly, but her foot landed on top of some debris-no doubt the remains of the first gun they'd brought. She cringed as she fell backwards, carefully positioning her upper body so her head wouldn't hit the hard pavement. The giant ghost had caught them off guard at the beginning of the fight, and had cost them one of the biggest guns they had.

"MADDIE!" she looked around at Jack, thankful for his call. The big iron fist landed some ways off to her right as its owner became distracted.

Jack was now noticeably closer to the Fenton RV this time; closer to their guns.

The large ghost emitted a loud sound that reminded Maddie of gears whirring-probably its growling-and lunged for Jack again.

"JACK!" she bellowed. The giant roared as he missed the fat man once again, trying to see Maddie. The roar itself, however, was one of the loudest things she had ever heard, and it took most of her concentration to keep running in the other direction instead of curling up in the fetal position and placing her hands tightly over her ears.

They continued their distraction strategy until Jack had a gun in his hands, pointing it at the giant. It loaded a green blast, and Maddie could see Jack grinning excitedly, finger on the trigger, ready to pull on it-

"NO" all of a sudden, and ecto-blast knocked the gun out of his hands, where it went off and shot a hole through a nearby tree. Jack and Maddie looked around frantically, trying to see who or what had done it.

Maddie's eyes narrowed.

_Danny Phantom_. The ghost kid. Of _course_ he was in league with this giant, they knew he was evil! They had said it so many times, but did anyone believe them? No, they'd rather believe his _bogus_ claim for innocence when he was _clearly_ fooling them. Did they just magically forget how he had kidnapped the mayor and held him hostage? Or the times he was seen robbing those banks? No, they _wanted_ to believe in their super-hero mumbo jumbo, they _wanted_ to believe they were safe…

**OH, OH, HERE IT COMES! ANOTHER LINE BREAK! IT'S A PAUSE IN THE STORY! OH MY GOD!**

Danny sighed as he saw his parents-his father specifically-start yelling at him for the loss of their gun. It wasn't like he had done any damage to it. Was it too much to ask to _not_ have another bouncing ecto-blast, however harmless they were?

He turned to look back at the Iron Giant. His hand throbbed painfully just by looking at it. Well, he'd have to find something else to hit it with.

He ducked out of the way of a giant metal fist. Well, whatever he hit it with, he certainly had to do it soon, or else the giant would hit him first. It wasn't an appealing idea.

The giant was yelling something, but he had no idea what, as the words all sounded the same from this ghost. Loud and screechy.

The giant became bored with him quickly, though, having faced him before, and started going after his parents again. He groaned-now they were going to blame him for sure. Yay.

What about a streetlight? He flew down and yanked it out of the ground, and whacked the giant over the head with it. It paused and looked up at him, before calmly swatting it out of the way, then turning back to his parents.

Danny looked down at the fallen pole, shocked. His fist had more force behind it than a piece of metal? That was certainly an ego-booster…

His father screamed as the ghost narrowly missed turning Maddie into road kill. He gasped and flew down, picking up the first thing he could think of-a mailbox. He turned it intangible long enough for its contents to fall out, and flew back up.

He knew that the mailbox itself was probably not strong enough to defeat the ghost, if the streetlight was any indication, so he began spinning in midair, faster and faster, thankful that his ghost half didn't get dizzy very easily.

He let go, and the mailbox flew, hitting the giant on the back of its head. This time, he watched triumphantly as its knees buckled, and it hit the ground with a _thud_that was probably heard throughout the town.

He didn't waste any time sucking the ghost into the thermos, then disappearing, and reappearing in his bedroom, where he acted as if he'd been there all along.

**THE LAST LINE BREAK OF THE CHAPTER…HOW I'LL MISS YOU SO *sobs***

Maddie sighed and sank into the armchair, large enough to fit Danny and his two friends comfortably, but too small to be considered any sort of couch. It was Jack's, his favourite chair in the world, and Maddie had to admit that it was pretty darn comfortable.

She felt physically fine, save for close to exhausted from her latest ghost hunt. Mentally, though… her mind was a blur. It was that _ghost kid_. Inviso-bill, Danny Phantom, whatever. He was still just a manifestation of post-human consciousness to Maddie. The problem was that he was an _intelligent_ one. Not to mention that he sounded almost exactly like her son, which was a little disturbing. They looked alike, too. Her son was scared of the Phantom, though; she could tell by the way he reacted whenever the topic was brought up. He tried to hide it, but she was a mother. It was hard to hide from her.

It wasn't the only thing he was afraid of, though. He tended to be afraid of ghosts, and even ghost hunting in general, which was a change from when he was little and fascinated in her profession. She couldn't blame him for the change of heart, though, especially when thinking of ghosts like the one she had just fought.

The one that _Danny Phantom took_. She took a deep breath to calm herself. Most people were thrilled with their "super-hero". Most people took him at face value. He had a child's face-he looked innocent. She rolled her eyes at the mere thought of it. He _did_ look innocent, just like her son, Danny. The difference was that Danny-_her_ Danny-actually was innocent, or as innocent as one could be while attending High School. That ghost kid was nothing but trouble.

For a moment, she let self-pity was over her, wishing that she didn't have to deal with the annoying ghost that dared to take to same first name as her baby boy. He was probably mocking her and Jack. She knew that some ghosts could change their appearance and voice, and Danny Phantom hadn't revealed his name until a few months _after_ he started terrorizing the town-long enough to learn the name of the boy whose parents hunted him.

What kind of game was he trying to pull, anyway? Was he just trying to get on her nerves? No, probably not-ghosts got bored of that kind of thing easily, and he would get on her nerves even without the silly mask and name. Or was he trying to send a hidden message? Maybe he was trying to tell her that her son was evil-but that was a lie if she ever heard one. Just last week had Danny and his friends asked her how to take care of an injured bird that they'd found at the park. Or could the ghost kid be trying to tell her…

No, he couldn't be…

He wouldn't _dare_…

She stood up abruptly, a feeling of intense anger welling up inside her chest, as well as a twinge of panic.  
_Nobody_ told Maddie Fenton that she was a bad mother.

**Y'like? I kinda think it's filler-y, but authors always say that and are then proven wrong...I'm not saying that I will be, but it'd be nice if I was, wouldn't it? Next chapter we're going deeper into the mind of Rick Lancer. Hope you're excited.  
So drop a review! I always wanna improve, so like I said in NTAT: give me the good, the bad, and the ugly.  
Thank you for everyone that has read this and Never Trust a Teacher. And if you've read She Noticed, that's absolutely wonderful too! **


End file.
